Fruits Basket From Me To You
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: What happens when Tohru and the Sohmas cross paths with Kuronuma, Kazehaya, Yano, Yoshida and Ryu? Oh all the misunderstandings to come ;P.
1. Chapter 1: Okinawa

**TohruKyoYuki: Ok so you know the drill.**

**Chizu: She doesn't own Fruits Basket or Kimi Ni Todoke**

**Kyo: I could have said it you know!**

**Chizu: No you couldn't.**

**Kyo: WHY IS THAT?!**

**Ayane: Because you're incompetent and incoherent. Need I say more?**

**Kyo: Why you-**

**TohruKyoYuki: On with the story!**

* * *

**Fruits Basket From Me To You**

**Fruits Basket POV**

Hello I'm Tohru Honda and only a year ago I discovered the Sohma family secret. When they are hugged by the opposite sex or are under a great deal of stress the transform to animals of the zodiac.

I already started on breakfast when Shigure came out downstairs.

"Ah sweet Tohru what lovely breakfast are you preparing for us today?" Shigure sang. I guess he's a morning person.

"Oh I'm making Miso Soup, isn't today a beautiful day," I smiled.

"Well not as beautiful as you of course," Shigure caressed my cheek causing Kyo to punch Shigure in the jaw.

"Oh KyoKyo what was that for?" Tears streamed down his face.

"Thats what you deserve being such a damn pervert," Kyo shook his head. Hey wheres that damn rat anyway? I thought we were supposed to go to Okinawa for the school trip soon. Just as he said that Yuki walked down stairs dragging his feet because he was half asleep.

"Good morning Yuki," I smiled at Yuki although he probably was too tired to notice.

"WAKE UP RAT!" Kyo Yelled in Yuki's ear causing him to punch him in the face.

"Keep your voice down stupid cat," Yuki shook his head. "Good morning Miss Honda. Are you ready for the trip?" Yuki asked fully awake.

"Yes! I even have enough money to be souveneirs this year. I'm really excited," I said cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's just hurry up so we can go," Kyo said but more gentle towards Tohru.

**Kimi Ni Todoke POV**

"Ah Sawako Chan! Just the person I wanted to talk to," Kent says cheerfully as Chizu and Ayane whisk him away saying he needs to mind his own business just as Kazehaya walks up.

"Good Morning," he says blushing remembering the the previous night they kissed*

"Good Morning Kazehaya Kun," Sawako blushes as well.

"Ready for out trip to Okinawa," Kazehaya Smiles.

*Chapter 71

Yes I know they went to Okinawa in chapter 54 and they didn't kiss until chapter 71 but I changed it a little bit. Please Review :) I can't wait to release the next installment and I'm sorry its so short.


	2. Chapter 2: Rendezvous in the Night

TohruKyoYuki: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or Kimi Ni Todoke

Hiro: Yeah we get it!

Chizu: Whats up with your name anyway? Why bring Fruits Basket into everything. Theres more to life than fruits basket.

TohruKyoYuki: Such as?

Chizu: Screw you.

TohruKyoYuki: THANK YOU :)

* * *

I don't have much to say right now but enjoy! Oh Kyo may be a little OOC in this chapter. I did this from Tohru's point of view and third person as well. Ok so I have a lot more to say than I thought don't judge me.

**Okinawa Chapter Two**

**Kimi Ni Todoke POV**

"Ah Sawako Chan! Just the person I wanted to talk to," Kent says cheerfully as Chizu and Ayane whisk him away saying he needs to mind his own business just as Kazehaya walks up.

"Good Morning," he says blushing remembering the the previous night they kissed*

"Good Morning Kazehaya Kun," Sawako blushes as well.

"Ready for out trip to Okinawa," Kazehaya Smiles.

"Hai,' Kuronuma responded cheerfully and they both walked with their group hand in hand heading to the bus that would take them to the airport.

On the Plane

Ayane and Chizu made Kuronuma sit with them instead.

"Ah Sawako, thinks seem to be less awkward between you and Kazehaya Kun," Ayane and Chizu both lean in trying to find out what happened between them.

But she just blushed and glanced over at Kazehaya and he looked over at her at the same time, no doubt Ryu had inquired the same answer. But instead the both told their friends, "Nothing!"

**Fruits Basket POV**

Kyo and Yuki naturally decided they wanted to be the ones that would sit next to Tohru on the plane but instead Uo and Hanajima had other ideas.

"Sorry Orangetop but Tohru's ours today," Arisa smiled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! And I told you to stop calling me that!" Kyo and Arisa started to get into an argument as usual. Yuki turned to Tohru as the passed through security.

"Miss Honda are sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine Yuki," I smiled.

When we got off the plane in Okinawa is nighttime and so we headed to the hotel. Little did we know who else was staying there.

**Kimi Ni Todoke POV**

Everyone arrived in Okinawa early in the morning and Mogi had asked Yano out and she agreed to meet him later this evening. Chizu and Ryu we're spending the day together which left Kuronuma and Kazehaya alone. They were both sitting outside the bath that night on the bench where they had first attempted a kiss to no avail. This time when Kazehaya leaned in Kuronuma didn't pull away and he kissed her. Then again, and one more time before Kyo walked down the hallway and saw them. Kyo turned Red and Sawako and Shouta looked up blushing.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Kyo apologized (Which is defenitley new for him).

"Ah no don't worry about it," Kazehaya tries to respond as cooly as he can and of course Kuronuma blushes and runs towards her room. I guess some things just never change.

"I take it that's your girlfriend," Kyo thinks to himself _What kind of question is that? Of course she's his girlfriend._

"Yeah she is...I'm Shota Kazehaya, and you are...?"

"Kyo Sohma..." he answers.

"Hmm, well maybe I'll see you around. My school's here on a trip for the week," Kazehaya explains.

"Mine too. See you around," Kyo replies.

**Fruits Basket POV**

I had just left my room to go to the vending machine and get a sweet drink for Saki and a lemonade for Arisa when I bumped into a tall guy that looked around my age I guess with black hair that kind of reminds me of a sea urchin.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. Not that I was ignoring you or anything but," Tohru bows and apologizes frantically while the guy puts his hands up defensivley.

"Theres no need to bow or even to apologize," he gives a small smile.

"Oh where are my manners? I'm Tohru Honda," I smile.

"Ryu Sanada," he nods casually. "See you," he walks away.

"Bye," Tohru says cheerfully.

When I'm still heading towards a vending machine I come across...Akito?

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha. What will happen next? I hope you guys liked it and be sure to check out my fruits basket fanfiction "Life After The Curse has been Lifted." Please R&R I will try to update as soon as possible. Constructive Critisicsm is much appreciated. I apologize for my horrible spelling, I'm exhausted right now.**

*Chapter 71


	3. Chapter 3: Akito Strikes

**TohruKyoYuki: Akito is a girl in the manga but he is a boy in the anime. So I decided to make him a guy.**

**Kyo: Hey! You can't do that.**

**TohruKyoYuki: Watch me :)**

**Kyo: We'll see.**

**TohruKyoYuki: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Fruits Basket or Kimi Ni Todoke. Its ok we're all friends here. Its obvious you're suffering from your troubled past. But its ok because we're here for you. You don't have to take it out on other people :)**

**Kyo: Uh, what?**

**Arisa: Just get on with it.**

**Ryu: Yeah.**

* * *

**Kimi Ni Todoke POV**

Kyo Sohma hmm. You know whats funny, he has similar characteristics of a cat. Kazehaya chuckled to himself.

As Ayane had said goodbye to Kent she walked over to the vending machine where she ran into a purple headed boy with a girlish face.

"Oh, I apologize if I was blocking the vending machine," he said politely.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Ayane walked over to get tea for sawako and lemonade for Yoshida.

"Yuki Sohma by the way," he smiled at Ayane causing her to blush. (Which she usually only does because of Kent).

"Ayane Yano," I said and headed back into my hotel room.

**Fruits Basket POV**

"Hello Miss Tohru Honda," Akito grinned sinisterly.

Tohru was silent. "You're very rude you know. Not speaking when someone properly adresses you. But I will tell you anyway," Akito leaned in close.

"Stay away from the Sohma's."

"I'm sorry but I can't," Tohru said softly causing Akito to send a blow to her cheek and slapped her across the face leaving a bruise.

"We'll see about that," Akito said with a chuckle before walking off.

Tohru just stood there with tears in her eyes. _Oh Mom, what am I gonna do? "Just Be yourself," her mom's voice echoed._

Tohru slid down the wall putting her face in her heads and began to sob. At that moment Kazehaya came around the corner and saw her.

_Who is that? Why is she crying, its none of my business. But, should I help her anyway?_ Kazehaya thought to himself and knelt down in front of Tohru.

Tohru looked up suddenly ashamed. "Sorry, I just wanted to see why you were crying," Kazehaya explained.

"Oh, I'm not crying see," Tohru tried to wipe away her tears as quickly as see could.

"I don't mean to pry or anything but did someone hurt you?"

"No why would you think that?" I asked frantically.

"You have a bruise on your cheek," Kazehaya pointed out.

"Oh um, I fell?" Tohru said questoningly.

"I'm Shota Kazehaya by the way, you must be Tohru Honda."

"How'd you know?"

"You're still wearing a sticker with your name," Kazehaya smiled.

"Oh, right," I hit the side of my head as if to say duh.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"Yeah um I'm going to the vending machine," Kazehaya already standing offered her a hand to help her up and pulled her off the ground.

"Can I come? I was planning on going myself," he smiled and she nodded.

**Kimi Ni Todoke POV**

When Ayane got back to her room she found Kuronuma there sitting on her bed talking to Chizu and laughing. Ayane lied down next to them.

"So Sawako...Did you and Kazehaya kiss? Is that it?" Chizu asked deviously.

To their suprise Kuronuma nodded as confirmation. The two girls screamed and tackled Kuronuma throwing things out like "Good Girl," "Finally," and "Good job."

"Hey Ayane, you said you were going to tell us what happened between you and Kent," Chizu leaned and was only a few inches apart from her face.

"We're going out now. Its strange, I think I actually like him," Ayane's tone serious. "I feel as if I really am in a relationship for the first time," Ayane smiled.

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review :) We'll see what happens next...**


End file.
